<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanji/F!Reader: Meet the Family by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494661">Sanji/F!Reader: Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Insecurity, Meet the Family, One Shot, Sexual Harassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anon on Tumblr: "Sanji having a bit a depressed and kind of down in the dumps/insecure when his brothers try flirting with reader since they're always the loved and special ones and reader just looks at him tired "can i punch these losers" or something like that?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanji/F!Reader: Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanji was already filled with dread at the thought of his s/o being anywhere near his brothers, but he knew from the second she had insisted to accompany him at Zou that there was no way in hell ____ was changing her mind. Even Bege and his men, who had strict orders to </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>take Sanji with him, eventually lost the battle of wills when ____ marched in front of Sanji and told them to either make space for an extra passenger or just shoot her in the face now, because that's the ONLY way they would get to leave with just Sanji. Bege was annoyed at getting crap from the Charlotte Family for this little change of plans, but...he had to admire this kid's guts to basically dare his men to shoot them in front of Sanji. He couldn't think of many loved ones who'd go that far without hesitation for their partner, except for his own wife Chiffon. And if you remind him of his Chiffon, you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>free pass to piss him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sanji took ____'s hand and walked into the familiar cold walls of Germa's castle, he felt another creeping sense of dread as he thought about his brothers' reactions to seeing his s/o. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji always enjoyed taking the things he loved most and either destroying them or taking them for themselves. He clenched his fist and squeezed his s/o's hand, and they turned to face him. "Hey, it's okay," ____ said gently, squeezing his hand back and smiling. "You're not going to face them alone this time. I'll be right here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji gave ____ a small half-smile, pushing down his creeping insecurity and fear as he looked at them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>why </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>it's not okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought silently. His thoughts briefly drifted to the late nights on the Sunny with her, feeling her fingers run through his hair while she sleepily murmured praises to him (just because she knew how much he loved hearing those words of affirmation from his dear "princess"): "You're so brave", "You're so strong, I always know I can rely on you when I'm in danger…" Compared to his brothers, he was nothing. He couldn't even protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much less the people he truly cared about and loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The large doors creaked open, and the two of them entered the fortress. A timid young servant named Cosette, who seemed to recognize Sanji and welcomed him warmly, led the two of them to the throne room. ____ happily chatted with Cosette as they talked fondly about "the young Prince", and Cosette actually laughed out loud when ____ had described how lovestruck Sanji was when they'd first met--he'd swooned so hard that he'd fallen off the ship! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When someone else had entered the throne room behind them--three "someones", actually--Cosette's smile quickly dropped and she immediately looked down at the floor. ____ looked over at the three men, immediately recognizing them as Sanji's biological relatives. They hadn't seemed to notice her, and instead circled around Sanji and Cosette like a group of sharks. "Well, well," the redheaded one teased, "Our little brother's finally back, with his tail between his legs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green-haired one roughly clapped Sanji on the back, shoving him to the ground. "I'd say we missed you dearly, but...we all know that's a lie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ flinched, and Cosette's eyes widened in alarm; she knew ____ wanted to say something, or to defend Sanji. But she didn't know the Vinsmokes, and she didn't know that doing that would just make things worse. The blue-haired brother raised an eyebrow and waved Cosette away. "Shouldn't you be getting dinner ready with the rest of the staff? You're not slacking off, are you, Cosette?" His voice was soft but predatory, and Cosette trembled a bit as she quickly backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no, Master Niji," she replied hastily. "I...I was…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ____ stepped forward to put herself in between Cosette and the blue-haired brother. "She was the one who brought us here," she said firmly. "She wasn't slacking off, she was doing her job and greeting us as guests." She clenched her jaw a bit and looked him in the eye--a difficult task when the person you're staring down is wearing sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she made her presence known, the mood of the three brothers </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed and they forgot all about Sanji and Cosette (who took the opportunity to quietly make her way out of the room). The green-haired brother who'd knocked Sanji down stared at her with wide eyes and the beginnings of a nosebleed. "Woah, she's kind of uppity, but she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He pushed his way past Niji in an attempt to introduce himself. "Are you a new servant or something?" His gaze drifted lower on her body, and his eyes turned into hearts. "I can...ah... take your measurements for your uniform~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ raised her eyebrows and fought the urge to laugh at such a godawful attempt at flirting. "Wooow, are you like this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman within drooling distance," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Or am I just special?" Before he could respond, she turned away from the three of them and went to help Sanji up off of the floor. The red-haired brother blocked her path and turned her around to face the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't bother with him," Ichiji said with a slight purr to his voice that made ____'s skin crawl. "Servants usually deal with the trash we leave behind, but nobody should have to deal with...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His hand on her shoulder traveled a bit lower down her arm. "I'm Ichiji, the oldest brother. You can call me 'Master Ichiji' for now, but when we're alone, I wouldn't mind you using something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>affectionate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ stared up at Ichiji, amazed at just how stomach-churning he and his brothers were within just a few seconds of meeting them. She always thought Sanji could be a bit much when it came to flirting, but compared to this...she was actually pining for the days when Sanji's flowery monologues and nosebleeds would annoy her. She rolled her eyes and squirmed out of his grasp. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not interested</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she snapped. "But you can also call me 'Sanji's girlfriend', if that's not 'affectionate' enough." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji failed to look up from the floor,  as he felt a wave of anxiety fluttering in his chest, the shameful tears welling in his eyes, and the cold sweat covering his entire body. He hadn't heard their voices in years, and he'd gotten so much stronger, yet it had been so easy for them to push him around like nothing had changed. He had wanted to get up, to fight back and not leave ____ to face the alone, but...it was too much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was too much. He was shaking, about to cry like a child from one push to the ground. Just being near them left him feeling like he couldn't breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally managed to look up, all he could see was ____ kneeling down to help him up. "Hey," she said softly, "You okay?" He blinked up at her in awe, and for a moment the stifling, dizzying heat all around him seemed to fade a bit. When he saw Niji grab her arm and pull her towards him, it came rushing back ten times stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You? </span>
  </em>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Niji and the other brothers snickered and laughed harshly. "I was gonna reprimand you for speaking so rudely to your betters, but...now I just want to help you. If I could feel emotions, I'd probably feel bad for you right now." He glanced at Sanji and smirked, seeing his weak younger "brother" close to tears, and then back to ____ as she tried to pull her hand away from his. "Look, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's worthless, a good-for-nothing who's only getting a bride because it's convenient for our family. You should be with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his other hand on ____'s waist, and Sanji's eyes burned with rage; he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Niji was doing, trying to steal another precious part of his life just to spite him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a small, pitiful part of himself thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They always get whatever they want, because they're stronger. They're "perfect". I should've known better than to let ____ come here. I'm not strong enough for her...I'm not strong enough for anyone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____ flinched at the feeling of Niji's hand on her waist and glared at him with slitted eyes. Yonji snorted at her expression. "Careful Niji, I think you pissed her off," he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichiji crossed his arms and scowled at his younger brother. "Oi, you really think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna take her for yourself? I'm the eldest, so she's mine," he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fair," Yonji said, glaring at Ichiji. "Who cares who's older? I should get her since I'm the strongest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking," Niji said dryly. "Tell me you're joking, Yonji."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonji gave Niji a cocky smirk and put his fists up as he faced his elder brother. "I'd be more than happy to prove it," he challenged. "C'mon. Whoever wins gets to keep her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all grinned at each other, eager to prove their strength with another fight. Niji set ____ up onto the throne room's meeting table and mockingly pinched her cheek. "Don't worry, this'll only take a few minutes," he said. "Just sit tight for a minute, and then I'll take you to our royal tailor to get fitted in something pretty." A slight bit of pink colored the visible parts of his cheeks. "You already look gorgeous, but I bet you'd look even better in something...blue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichiji barked a laugh and led his brothers outside. "Nah, she'll look great in </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>though," he replied cockily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two elder brothers playfully shoved each other while they walked out to fight outside, ____ could hear Yonji's boisterous voice outside the doors to the throne room. "Screw that; when I win, she's gonna wear my cape and nothing else!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ crinkled her nose in disgust and hopped off of the table to help Sanji up. When she saw the shaken look on his face, she immediately took him by the hand and sat him down in one of the nearby seats. There were some nights where he'd wake up in a panic, with that same look on his face after tossing and turning during a nightmare--a night of remembering his childhood here with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She gently ran her thumb over his shaking fingers and tried to help him steady his breathing, just like she would if he had just woken up from a nightmare. "Sanji, honey, can you breathe with me? Just like that...in, out...in, out…" She slowly reached to wrap her arms around him and when he had finally started to breathe normally again, she sighed gently with relief and kissed his cheek. He bit the inside of his cheek, cursing his weakness and wishing ____ had fallen for someone stronger, someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>better, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who deserved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of silence, ____ ran her fingers through his hair and sighed before kissing his cheek again. "I know this is an understatement," she muttered. She held him closer and smiled against his skin. "But...your brothers fucking </span>
  <strong>
    <em>suck.</em>
  </strong>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji turned and stared up at her with surprise. He'd never heard anyone say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them before. He was quiet for a moment, and then snorted a bit before nodding in agreement and wiping his face with his sleeve. "Um...yeah, that...that's an understatement," he said, his voice a bit thick and shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____ continued to cuddle Sanji as they laughed quietly together. "I mean, seriously? All three of them are total shit. I can't believe they're related to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Sanji's heart soared a bit at the way she'd said that and emphasized "you". They really weren't anything like him; and to her, that was actually a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing. She imitated Yonji's voice. " 'I can...uhhh...take measurements for your uniform~' ". She shuddered and groaned with disgust. "Ugh, that Caribou guy was less slimy and he was literally made of mud." The two of them laughed again, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cosette's face peering at the two of them behind the slightly ajar door to the hallway. The maid's face was tearstained like Sanji's, but she was smiling at ____ from behind the door when she closed it and turned around to give them some privacy. She was glad that the young Prince had found someone to give him the love he deserved, after all these years.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>